Walking Nightmares
by justaguy35
Summary: The screams of the dragon slayer echoed into the guild hall. how could it go so wrong so fast. It was suppose to be a easy mission, how could something so simple go to hell over night? :three shot
1. Chapter 1

"YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN'T! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT STOP!" Natsu screamed as he fought to get free from his restraints destroying the stitching on his abdomen.

"Natsu you have to stop or I'll have to knock you out again." Makarov said in a hushed voice.

Natsu stopped and looked at the fairy tails guild master with tear filled eyes. "Pl-please don't. I can't go back to sleep. Please don't make me go back there again gramps." Natsu pleaded.

"I won't if you stop trashing around." Makarov said as he sat on the bed of the dragon slayer's. He looked to Natsu to find his eyes hovering over the empty space to his left with terror filled eyes. Makarov closed his eyes trying to think of a way to help the young man. The past few days have been nothing short of hell._ 'Where did it all go wrong?'_

* * *

Grey hoped back and forth at Natsu's door just like he had for the past three days. Rubbing the stitches on his left arm as he walked. His eye's heavy as they begged for sleep. "Grey you need to rest." A very tired Lucy said as she watched the ice make wizard pace.

"Juvia agrees with Lucy. You've been up for three days." Juvia tried to help make Lucy's point. But no words made it to him. '_Why would you take the fit for me? You dumbass. Why couldn't she control it?_

* * *

"Bisca say something to me, anything. What did you see?!" A troubled Alzack tried to get through to his wife who was still holding a wide eyed Asuka in her arms.

Asuka only recently stopped shaking and now was staring up the stairs to the infirmary with distant eyes. "Daddy did you see it?"

Alzack looked down at his daughter. "Did I see what?" Alzack said as he tried to get any information he could.

"the boggy man" Alzack tried to process what he just heard and he looked to the stairs once more where the screaming dragon slayer could be heard through out the guild. What the hell is up there?

* * *

Gajeel's eyes were glued to the wall as he stood watch over the bed where Wendy laid. Her chest rising and falling at a even pace. She drew a sharp breath and started to shake witch made a fearful Cana jump out of her seat and to the sky maiden's side. "It's ok Wendy, its just a nightmare. We're all here. Nothing bad is going to happen." Cana said as she stroked Wendy's check.

"If you haven't noticed, nightmares are kind of a bad thing nowadays." Cana gave him a quick glare before it turned into a look of worry Gajeel felt the magic in the air. It was still clean. What ever that thing is, it has only taken a liking to salamander. For now that is. "Its not in here. Trust me."

Cana sighed as she saw Wendy finally calm down. Gajeel however was deep in thought. _'How bad would it have gotten if we arrived tomorrow?'_

* * *

Lisanna and Elfman watched over there sister with worried eyes. Lisanna looked into her sister's eyes to see the same pitch black eyes she had after she tried helping Wendy heal Natsu. Lisanna reached out and squeezed Mira's hand. "It will be ok Mira." She said hoping to see movement in her sister's eyes. Yet Mira's eyes continued to stare into oblivion.

* * *

Gildarts cringed as he heard the screams of the dragon slayer. His world was caught between two forces. The first being to find a way to ease the dragon slayer's pain. The second being destroying the scarlet haired woman that did this to him. Said woman was restrained by a pair of magic canceling handcuffs before him. The woman was none other then Erza Scarlet. Her face in tears. _'I did this to him. I made him go through this. Why did I not Liston! Why did we even take that damn mission!'_

one week earlier

"So we just have to find some dumb rock? Boring." Natsu said as he gave Lucy the job request back.

"Oh come on, its easy money, and look at the pay! That's enough for two months rent even after we split it!" Natsu looked at Lucy with tired eyes.

"Lucy do we all need to go? I mean with Erza alone you could do that easy. Hell even Ice queen could do this easily."

"Oh come on, when was the last time we all went on a mission as a team? It would be easy and good for the team."

"Yeah flame brain its a walk in the-" Gray was interrupted with a fist to the face sending him flying across the guild hall into Elfman.

"ITS NOT MANLY TO ATTACK SOMEONE FROM BEHIND!" Elfman yelled punching a random guild mate witch led to a mass guild brawl. Gray jumped to his feet and charged Natsu.

"LETS GO MATCH STICK!" Gray yelled.

"BRING IT ON SNOWBALL!" Natsu yelled back charging Grey. Just as the two were about to clash they were stopped by a armored object, a very annoyed armored object.

"There isn't a problem here is there boys?" Erza asked.

Gray took Natsu under his arm and smiled. "Why would such close friends fight?"

Natsu showing a similar grin to Gray's spoke next. "Give us some credit Erza."

Lucy dodged a bottle that was sent flying across the room and shattered against the wall. Lucy had a idea and a evil grin followed. Lucy called out to Erza. "Hey Erza up for a mission? You know to keep the team on there toes."

Erza dropped the duo and walked over to Lucy and examined the request. "It has been awhile since we all took a mission. Great idea Lucy." She then looked Back at the duo to find them with blank faces. "Gray, Natsu be ready for tomorrow, we leave at dawn."

Gray shrugged and began looking for his recently lost shirt. Natsu on the other had gowned and fell back onto the floor. "But I just got back from a mission, and it was the same deal. I mean really, if a ring is so damn important then why leave it in swamp? Or even better leave it in jar twelve miles away! Or may favorite one. Let your mother's prize urn sink into a pond, How do you lose a urn in a pond in the god damn desert!?" Natsu rambled.

"Natsu go home and get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow." Erza paying no attention to the rambling dragon slayer. "Understood?" Erza asked looking back to find the dragon slayer had already left. Erza made her way over to the bar where none other then fairy tail's demon, Mirajane was wiping glasses. "Mira we will be taking this job in the morning." Mira took the request and signed the request before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Erza are you sure Natsu should go? Ever since we won the grand magic games Natsu has been the most requested wizard for the past month." Mira asked.

"Mira this is Natsu we're talking about. Hell will freeze over before he runs out of energy."

* * *

"Bless you Natsu." Happy purred turning in his sleep.

"Thanks buddy." Natsu said jumping into his bed. "Did you miss me beautiful?" Natsu asked rubbing his head into the pillow. "Because I missed you." He purred.

"Natsu do we have to go tomorrow?" Happy asked.

"You can tell Erza you don't want to go." Natsu responded. There was a short silence. "I don't mind going." happy said rolling in his bed.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Erza said slamming her fist into the table at the guild. She was growing rather impatient as she and the rest of the team waited for the absent dragon slayer.

"Maybe he over slept?" Lucy asked trying to calm Erza down. As if on cue Natsu strolled to where the group was waiting. Erza grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "

What do you have to say for yourself?" Erza asked to find Natsu asleep. "Wake up damn it!" She said slapping Natsu.

Natsu's head shot up and saluted. "I OVER SLEPT FORGIVE ME!" He semi screamed. Erza sighed and dropped him.

"What Erza no punishment? I mean he was late." Gray asked standing beside Lucy. A evil grin found its way on Erza's face.

"Gray how do you think we'll be traveling? It is a long way to Clover just to walk." Gray adopted the same grin before they both looked at Natsu. Natsu's face lost its color.

"Please anything but that!" Natsu begged.

Seeing his begging was was failing he turned around to try to evade the wrath of Titania only for a metal hand to grab him and drag him out the doors of the guild.

* * *

"Never again will I ride that demon!" Natsu said as he stumbled of the train with the rest of the group following.

"You say that after every ride Natsu." Lucy said with a sweatdrop.

"Alright let me see the map Gray." Gray dug the map out of his pack and handed it to Erza. "So we're here in clover, and it will take us about two to five hours to get to the client's house." She said ex-equiping the map.

The group walking through the forest outside of clover in surprising silence. Lucy looked over to see happy asleep on Natsu's shoulders and Natsu with his head down. "Uhhh Natsu did you get any sleep last night?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked over to Lucy. "Yeah got a full night's sleep. Just been really busy is all." Natsu said dropping his head back to his original position.

After another two hours of walking they made it to a cozy looking cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. The group walked to the door and Erza stepped foreword and knocked once. After a short time the door slowly opened to a old man wearing a long robe. The man had dark brown eyes and a rather long white beard. "How my I help you nice young people?" The old man asked.

Erza spoke. "We're wizards from Fairy tail. We're responding to a request that was sent."

The old man stopped and thought for a moment. "Ah yes the request. Come we'll talk inside." The man turned around to and gestured to follow him in. Erza and Lucy followed the man into the cabin and just as Gray was about to go in he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Natsu eyeing the house. "Something wrong flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"There's something off about that guy." Natsu said letting go of Gray.

"What makes you think of that?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I don't know its just a feeling." Natsu said not taking his eyes off the door.

"Just your nerves hot head now come on." Gray said walking into the house. The door opened into a small living room with two chairs facing the fire place with a small table between them. Books scattered across the small table. Above the fire place was what looked like a sword rapped with cloth. The duo followed the sound of voices till they came to the kitchen. There Erza and Lucy sat with the old man who had a map placed over the table.

"And that's where the gem should be." The old man finished and Erza nodded. The man the stood and walked to the back door. "The path to the cave is back through here allow me to show you." The man said as he walked through the door with the group following. The sight they saw was rather unsettling. A small patch of graves stood unwavering. The old man walked out and stopped at one of the graves Before turning to the group. "You remind me so much of my precious Emily, Erza was it? She always dreamed of becoming a wizard." The old man said gazing at Erza. Not sure where that came from Erza said the first thing that came to her mind. "Th-thank you, we better get going right guys?" Lucy and the rest nodded.

"Oh alright well just follow that dirt path and you should find the cave fairly soon." The old man said pointing his hand at a path south of the cabin. The group walked down the path and took in there surroundings. The path was littered with dead leaves and the trees twisted and stretched. After they we're out of earshot Gray leaned to Natsu. "I take it back, that was a little weird." Natsu grabbed his shoulder and felt a sharp pain.

"Happy claws!" Natsu looked over to see his partner's wide eyes. "Happy whats wrong?" Natsu asked.

Happy sat up and leaned over to Natsu's ear and pulled gray over with him. Pointing a small paw up at the trees made Natsu and gray stop in their footsteps. In several of the tree's were crows. They didn't move, didn't make a sound, just watched.

"mind if I set the forest on fire?" Natsu asked.

"I would be upset if you didn't." Gray responded.

"You will do no such thing." Erza said glaring at the trio.

"But Erza the birds-"

"Is Natsu scared of a few birds?" Erza asked in a mocking tone. Natsu took his eye's off the trees and focused on the path. After what felt like hours they arrived to the mouth of the cave.

"Natsu if you would?" Erza asked. Natsu lifted his hand and ignited it.

"Lets just get the creepy old man his rock and go." Natsu said as they walked into the cave.

"Natsu its not just a rock. It's his families treasure and he needs to give it to his only son-" "Then why the hell is it in the back of a cave? What's wrong with hiding it under the rock by the door?" Natsu interrupted Lucy.

"Focus you two." Erza said moving beside Natsu to get more light for the map.

"Alight there should be a fork just up here and we take a left." Erza said as they continued deeper into the cave. Sure enough, there was a three way path. The group takes a left and comes to a huge dome like cavern. In the center was a large hole in the ground. A perfect circle. The group looked into the black abyss for a few solid minutes. "NOPE!" Natsu said as he began to walk away from the hole before being grabbed by Erza.

"You and Happy go and get the stone." Erza said as she went to the wall and leaned on it crossing her arms.

"Wait why do we have to go?" Natsu asked as he looked down the hole. "Because happy can fly you down and you can get the stone." Erza shot back.

"You can fly Erza and-"

"Natsu do I have to throw you down myself?" Erza asked Natsu. Natsu looked at happy.

"You ready bud?"

"A-aye" Happy said as he grabbed Natsu's shirt and lowered Natsu into the hole. Gray and Lucy watched as the light slowly began to fade down the hole. The room was now pitch black.

"G-Gray do you have any light?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Gray responded in the dark.

There was a flash of light and the room was lightened by a small lacramia Erza was holding.

* * *

Natsu landed at the bottom of the hole which ended in a circular room. Natsu landed in water that came up to his waist. Natsu looked around saw a tunnel that went out of the room. "Natsu is it just me or is it getting cold?" Happy said on top of Natsu's head.

"Shut it happy." Natsu said as he walked down the half submerged tunnel.

After a short time Natsu walked into a room with a alter in the middle of the room with a small gem on top of it. Natsu slowly walked to the alter and looked over the gem. The outer shell was white and to the center was a small black dot that seemed to be floating. Natsu grabbed the gem before feeling a sharp pain in his hand dropping the gem into the water. "Damn." Natsu cursed as he bent down further into the water feeling the ground with his hand. "Come on where is it?" Natsu asked getting slightly annoyed. As he searched until he felt a small object hit his hand. Grabbing the object and standing up to see he had grabbed the gem. Natsu left the room to find his way back to the circular room.

"All right Happy get us out of here." Natsu said as he felt himself being pulled out of the room and into the hole in the ceiling. Natsu and Happy flew out of the hole and landed beside a startled Lucy.

"That was fast." Gray said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Natsu why are you wet?" Lucy asked noticing Natsu was soaked from the neck down.

"It was wet down there. Here's your stupid rock." Natsu said tossing the gem to Erza.

"Now lets go." Natsu said igniting his body to dry himself. After they left the cave Natsu turned down the flame to where it was on his left hand. "So that was a easy mission, good pick Lucy" Gray said walking beside the celestial mage.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy said before she looked back at Erza to see she was looking at the stone. Lucy slowed her pace so she was walking beside Erza. "So that's the gem huh?" Lucy asked looking at the small stone in Erza's hand.

"I hope it is." Erza said looking up at the dragon slayer who caught the look

. "It was the only thing down there it has to be the rock." Natsu said while walking. After some time the group was back at the cabin. Erza pasted the others and knocked on the door. After a short time the the door slowly opened and the old man looked at the group.

"Did you get the gem?" He asked. Erza lifted the gem up and gave it to the old man. The old man's face seemed to split in two with the smile he had on his face. "Thank you so much!" The man's eyes began to tear up. "I'm so glad a strong wizard found it. Come in, come in!" The old man said despairing into the cabin. The group followed the old man into the cabin and into the living room. There was a small chest in front of the fire place. The old man picked up the small chest and handed it to Gray. "There's the reward. But before you take your leave, I have one small request." The old man walked to the fire place and picked up the sword above it and presented it to Erza. "This sword has been apart of my family for six generates. Now I would like you to have it." He said handing it to Erza.

"I can't accept this!" Erza said trying to give the old man the sword back. "What about your son? Wouldn't he have right to this? Why would you give it away to someone you just met!?" Erza asked.

"My son will have nothing to do with me or anything I give him. I would be lucky if he accepts the family gem. Please take this last token as a gift. If anything at all." The old man said.

Erza sighed and unwrapped the cloth covering the blade. The obsidian blade glinted beneath the light, she turned it over in her hand, marveling at the skills of the sword maker. The leather hilt fitted into her hand easily, like it had been custom designed for her only. Erza traced the carvings on the hilt, her fingers lingering over the rubies and black pearls that had been melded into it, red gems nestled against black. Erza's looked between the blade and the old man. Erza opened her mouth to speak but the old man held up his hand.

"Thank you. We will take our leave." Erza said as the old man walked to the front door and opened it to let the group out.

"I can never express the joy you all have brought me." The old man said as he closed the door. As the group made it's way back to Clover Erza was examining the sword.

"So Erza happy you got a new toy?" Gray asked as he walked beside her. "Erza?" Gray asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Erza jumped and flipped Gray to the ground and bent his arm. Erza shook her head and looked down at gray. "What...did...I...do?" Gray asked getting his breath.

"Sorry Gray but you shouldn't sneak up on people." Erza said helping Gray to his feet.

"But I was walking beside you." Gray sweatdropped.

"Wait so your saying ice pick caught you off guard Erza?" Erza looked up to see a smirking Natsu. I one swift motion Erza rushed Natsu and kneed him in the gut making Natsu drop to his knees. Natsu looked up at her only for her to knee him in the face and send him on his back. She walked up and looked down at Natsu.

"_Sorry you scared me" _she said with more sarcasm then the group knew she had. She then continued down the path stepping over Natsu and looked back at Lucy and Gray. "Come on if he wants to make it back he'll get up." She said.

Gray looked over to Lucy then to happy. "I'll bring him to the train." Happy told the duo. Gray and Lucy fell behind Erza as she walked.

* * *

"Where is he?" Lucy asked as she paced back and forth from the loading platform. She looked back at gray who was looking down at the ground. "Whats wrong Gray?" Lucy asked.

Gray opened his mouth to speak when Natsu dropped from the sky and landed on one knee. Happy flew down and landed beside Natsu. "Sorry Natsu but you got really heavy."

Natsu stood up and looked at the train. "So we meat again." Natsu said as eyed the machine. Natsu then spun around and looked around. "Where's Erza?"

"She's already on the train." Lucy said. Natsu sighed in relief before he continued into the train. The group found their way to their seats where Erza was polishing her new sword. Lucy sat beside Erza and Natsu and Gray sat across from them. As soon as the train started to move Natsu hunched over and his face grew pale.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." Natsu said. Besides the moans from the dragon slayer the ride back to Magnolia was met with a uneasy silence. After the group made their way back to the city it was already dark and the guild was closed.

"Darn I was hoping Mira would still be here. I'm starving." Natsu said kicking the door with his foot.

"Well it's late so I'm calling it a night, see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy said as she walked away from the group.

"Well looks like it's just me, ice-pick, and..." Natsu looked for the red head only to find her half way down the street. Natsu frowned and began to walk away when Gray stepped in front of him. "What do you want snow-flake?" Natsu asked.

"Did Erza seam a little...off?" Gray asked looking at Erza's retreating figure. Natsu turned his head and looked in Erza direction.

"You noticed to huh? I've got a bad feeling about all this." Natsu said as he turned his gaze to Gray. "What should we do?"

"Nothing yet, maybe we're just a little spooked is all." Gray said trying to convince Natsu as much as himself.

"Lets just wait till tomorrow." Natsu said turning to leave. With a small nod the two wizards parted ways.

* * *

"Natsu what was with Erza yesterday?" Happy asked Natsu as they walked down Magnolia's streets.

"I don't know Happy, hopefully she's in a better mood." Natsu said looking at the guild approaching in the distance.

"Aye." was a happy said as the two entered the guild. Natsu looked around for Erza but the fearsome Titania was absent. Natsu sighed and walked to his normal table and waited for the rest of the group. About an hour later Gray walked in and looked around for someone. His eye's landed on Natsu and he made his way to the table. "Any sign of-" "Nope" Natsu cut Gray off.

The two sat in uneasy silence when they overheard Levy and Cana's conversation. "And they she slammed the poor guy to the ground. And I swear to you, no one's arm should bend that way." Cana said as she sipped her beer.

"That doesn't sound like Erza, but she was really mad at Lucy last night. I over heard her yelling something about Lucy from my room." Levy said as she found her place from the book she was reading.

"Didn't they go on a mission yesterday?" Cana asked.

"Yeah but they returned late last night." said Levy.

Natsu looked at Gray and he shared the same look before running for the door of the guild and into the street. "Happy fly around Town and see if you can find Lucy! Gray and I will check her house." Natsu told Happy.

"Aye SIR!" Happy yelled as he flew into the sky.

"Why would she be mad at Lucy?" Natsu yelled at Gray as they ran through the streets.

"No clue but if she is as she was last night Lucy's in trouble!" Gray yelled back. They turned a corner and ran alongside a river before stopping and running into Lucy's apartment. Natsu kicked the door down and ran into the small living room.

"LUCY?" Natsu yelled as he checked the bedroom.

"LUCY ARE YOU HERE?" Natsu heard Gray yell from another part of the house. Natsu ran back to the living room and met Gray. "Bedroom's clear." Natsu said.

"She's not in the bathroom or the kitchen." Gray said as they walked out of the house and onto the street.

"Where could she be?" Gray asked as he put his hand to his chin.

"She wasn't at the guild." Natsu said as he paced back and forth. Just then Happy flew down to eye level with the two.

"Lucy's in trouble! Shes at the park!" Happy yelled. They both looked at each other when they heard a scream coming from the park down the street.

* * *

"GET LUCY OUT OF HERE!" Loke ordered Virgo as he fired another beam of light at Erza who side stepped the beam.

"oh no you don't!" Erza yelled at the spirits. Loke ran at her with his hand reared back and in a flash she disappeared. He heard Lucy scream and turned around to see Virgo impaled on one of Erza's swords before she burst into light.. Loke ran to Lucy who was still recovering from the blow Erza landed at the beginning of the fight. Lucy scrambled to her feet and shot her hand up at Loke "LOKE WATCH OUT!" she screamed.

Loke turned around to see a blade coming right for his head. It was over in a second. Loke's body fell to the ground before disappearing into light.

"Pathetic." Erza said as she rushed Lucy and in one motion punched Lucy in the gut hard enough for blood to come out of her mouth. Lucy stumbled before falling down on her knee's. She was clutching her arm where her hand use to be. she looked up to see Erza pointing her blade at her neck. "You're useless without your keys." She said as she looked at the bloody keys before tossing them away. "You're weak. You don't deserve to be here." Erza said as she brought her sword up above her head and swung it down. Lucy closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact that would end her. She heard the sound of steel hitting something. Lucy opened her eyes to see her reflection in Ice.

"What the hell are you doing Erza!?" Natsu yelled as he ignited his hands.

Gray helped Lucy up before grabbing her keys. "Happy take her back to the guild and get help!" Gray ordered. Happy nodded before he grabbed Lucy and flew for the guild. He turned his attention to Erza.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Natsu demanded.

"Just cleaning the trash. And look what I found, a bastard child who's own father couldn't stand to be around. Ever wonder why he left Natsu? I think I understand, he was ashamed of what a pathetic excuse you were." She said as she requiped into her flame-impress armor.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu yelled as he charged Erza.

**"Fire dragons iron fist!**" Natsu yelled as he sent a punch at Erza who swatted it away with her sword.

"Your right I should have said what a pathetic excuse you _are_" She hissed as she brought her elbow down on his head. Natsu dropped and jumped into the air.

** "Fire dragon's... ROAR!"** Natsu yelled as he shot the torrent of Flames at Erza who stepped to the side to dodge the blast. "Is that the best you got Natsu? How sad-"

** "ICE MAKE- COFFIN!"** Gray yelled as Erza was encased in a ice coffin. Natsu smirked as he landed from his distraction.

"Nice job Ice-brai-" Natsu was cut short when the coffin exploded and a blur of red rushed him and gray. They were hit from every place at once. Erza grabbed Natsu by the hair and threw him across the now destroyed park. She then turned on Gray who tried to use a spell only to have his knee sliced open causing him to fall down on his good knee. Erza smirked as she brought her sword up.

**"ICE MAKE- HAMMER!"** Gray yelled using the over sized hammer to punt Erza away. Erza landed on her feet and was about to Charge Gray when she was kicked to the side by Natsu. Natsu rushed her as she fell and jumped into the air ready to finish Erza when she used her foot to kick Natsu away and he landed beside Gray. She the re-quiped into her Heaven's wheel armor and a ring of Blade's danced around her.

"Natsu we can't beat her." Gray said as he tried to stand only to fall back down.

"Oh yes we can!" Natsu yelled before he was shot back by the blades that were thrown at him.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled when a flash of light brought his attention to his left where he saw Erza walking to him in her Heart Kreuz armor and her new sword in her hand. Gray prepared to use another spell when Erza disappeared and reappeared behind Gray kicking him down. Gray rolled over and saw Erza preparing to bring her sword down when Natsu jumped up and grabbed her in a head lock. Erza through her head back against Natsu's making him release his grip on her. She then spun around and grabbed the sword that was sticking in Natsu's lower side and pulled it out and used the hilt to push Natsu back. Natsu stumbled before falling on the ground. Erza was about to grab Natsu when she felt a rush of cold air and she jumped away just as several ice lances raced past her and hit the down dragon slayer. Erza smirked before she charged gray who was barely standing and used the sword she took from Natsu and impaled Gray's right shoulder and she carried as she ran until the blade burred itself in a tree effectually pinning Gray.

"Nice aiming by the way, from what it looked like you turned Natsu into a pincushion." She said as she drew her sword back, fully intent on impaling him again. Gray closed his eyes and awaited his end. After not feeling anything he opened his eye's to see Natsu's back with a tip of blackish steel. The rubies on the sword started glowing and the blade began to evaporate in a black mist. Erza's eyes shot wide as she gazed at the bloodied Dragon slayer. She stumbled back and fell on her knees.

**"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"**

Erza felt her head spin as she fell to the ground.

Her vision began to blur.

She saw shapes but couldn't figure out what they were.

Her world began to grow dark.

Her eye's blinked once,

Then twice,

then she closed them a third time.

But they wouldn't open.

Only one thought came to her mind.

'what have I done?'

**AU: Just a little three shot i wanted to wright.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Walking Nightmares**

**Chapter two**

"WENDY!" Gajeel Yelled as he kicked the door to the guild hall down. Wendy looked up from Lucy and gasped.

"Natsu-san?!" Wendy yelled as she stood up from Lucy and ran up the stairs, as she ran she looked back to Gajeel. "Bring him to the infirmary!" She ordered. Gajeel, who was carrying the bloody Dragon Slayer ran through the crowd and followed Wendy up the stairs. As Gajeel went into a room Wendy looked back over the crowd. "Mira I need your help!" Wendy called out. She then returned to the room. Not moments sooner Mira was in the room as Gajeel used his finger as a razor to cut through Natsu's shirt. Mira flinched when Natsu let out a bloodcurdling cry in pain. After his shirt was removed Wendy looked over his injuries. Small impalement's doted his chest, a deep cut in his side and smaller cuts on his arms and face. The worst was a wound that was surrounded with a black bubbling ooze that was making it's way deeper into the wound. Wendy went to place her hand over the wound to heal it when Natsu shot up causing Wendy to make contact with the black ooze. Wendy jerked her hand back and started to tremble before she collapsed onto the floor while violently shaking.

"WENDY WHAT'S WRONG? WENDY!" Mira yelled as she left Natsu's side and ran to Wendy. She was now over the Dragon Slayer when she felt heat from behind her, Just as she turned around she saw a wall of fire heading she grabbed a hold of Wendy and put her back to the approaching fire to shield the small girl from the fire. The fire was spread all around her yet nothing touched her. She looked back to see Gajeel in his Iron scale taking the head of the blast. Once the fire stopped it revealed Natsu standing by his bed.

"Get away from them!" Natsu yelled as he charged Gajeel with one of his hands ignited. Gajeel shook his head as he adjusted to a defensive stance.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Salamander?!" Gajeel yelled as he caught the fist before he pushed him away. Natsu squinted his eyes before he tilted his head to the side.

"G-Gajeel?" He whispered before he fell to the ground. Gajeel looked over to see Wendy was still shacking. He ran out of the room and looked back to the crowd.

"JET GO GET PORLYUSICA!" Gajeel ordered as he ran back to the room. What he saw was Mira floating in the air in her satin form with her hand attached to Natsu's wrist. "Mira what's going on?" Gajeel called out as went to her side.

"Somethings in-" She was cut off when a burst of energy sent Mira and Gajeel to the wall. When Gajeel recovered he felt a dark energy in the room. He looked over to Mira to see her passed out on the floor and Natsu passed out over half the bed. After a short while the energy faded and left as soon as it appeared. After Gajeel tied Natsu down to the bed, Gajeel first went to Wendy to see if the small slayer was alright. Wendy had stopped shacking and now tossed and turned in her sleep. Gajeel picked her up and carried her out of the room only to be stopped by Cana.

"What happened to her?" Cana asked as she looked over the small girl with fear in her eyes.

"Take her to a different room, I have to get Mira." Gajeel said handing Wendy over to Cana before returning to Mira. When he turned her so she was on her back he saw her eye's were still open but they had lost all of their color and were now black as night. "Mira?" Gajeel said waving his hand in front of her face. As he went to pick her up he heard a scream and shot around to see Natsu struggling to get free when Natsu's eye's landed on the corner of the room. Gajeel had never seen the dragon slayer so frightened before.

"Salamander." Gajeel called over to Natsu. Natsu's eyes darted to Gajeel before they went back to the corner.

"G-Gajeel do you see that?" Natsu asked as he nodded towards the corner. Gajeel raised a eyebrow before he continued to pick up Mira.

"You lost a lot of blood Salamander, You're just seeing things." Gajeel said as he began to leave the room.

"At lest untie me! How am I suppose to fight back if I can't move?" Natsu yelled before the door was closed.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna yelled as she rushed to Gajeel's side to look at her sister.

"When did you get back?" Gajeel asked as he continued down the hall, before another scream could be heard.

"Was that Natsu? What happened?" Lisanna asked as she looked back to where the scream came from.

"I need you to check on Salamander, Calm him down or something." Gajeel said as he walked into a medical room leaving the youngest take-over mage. As Lisanna walked in front of Natsu's door. She was about to open the door when she heard Natsu talking. Lisanna leaned against the door with her ear.

"She didn't know what she was saying." She heard Natsu say in a hushed voice.

_ 'That doesn't sound like Natsu at all.'_

"It was not!" His voice raised before he started to scream again. Lisanna swung open the door to see Natsu screaming trying to free himself.

"Natsu! Natsu calm down! It's ok! It's me Lisanna!" Lisanna said as she tried to wake the dragon slayer. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lisanna.

"Is it really you?"

"Yes it's me, everything's going to be ok." Lisanna said as she went to stroke his pink locks.

"Natsu what happened?" Lisanna asked. From the look of the dragon slayer he was still in need of medical attention. "I'm going to take these off ok?" Lisanna said as she took off the restraints holding the dragon slayer down. Lisanna removed herself from the dragon slayer's side and went through the medical supplies. Natsu sat up and swept his feet to the side of the bed.

"Lucy wanted to do some mission to get a rock back for a old geezer. For a bonus the geezer gave Erza a sword and she started to act weird. The next day we heard Erza was really mad at Lucy so we went to her house but she wasn't there." Natsu stopped before he looked at his hands and clinched them. "Erza attacked Lucy in the park down the street, that's when me and Gray showed up and took her on." Natsu's gaze still locked on his hands. "She was gonna kill her, she tried killing Gray and me to." Lisanna returned to Natsu's side and began to treat his wounds. Natsu watched as she went about her work. For some reason Natsu found himself in a trance-like state. After she stitched the deeper cuts she went to cleaning out the smaller cuts around his arms and face. As she dabbed the small cloth into the medicine she felt two strong arms wrap around her and Natsu buried his head into the crook of Lisanna's neck. "Nats-" She was cut off when she felt a pair of warm lips on the side of her neck. Lisanna's mind went into a million different directions. Before she knew what she was doing, Natsu had picked her up and she was now straddling his lap.

"N-Natsu we sho-uld sstop thiss" Lisanna moaned as Natsu began sucking on her collar bone.

"Why?" Natsu asked in a tone Lisanna never knew he even had. "Isn't this fun?" He purred as his hands made their way under the skirt she was wearing.

"NATSU STOP!" Lisanna yelled after she regained her senses. Natsu hissed as he rolled to where he was on top of her. That's when Lisanna noticed something horribly wrong with the dragon slayer. His once caring eye's were replaced with a cold look of despair. "Natsu get off mhhhhh" Lisanna's lips were silenced when Natsu crashed his lips against them. Lisanna freed her left hand before slapping Natsu.

"You bitch" He hissed as he bit down on her shoulder causing her to gasp. He then positioned one of his legs between hers. "You know you want it as bad as I do~" He hissed in her ear. Natsu sat up on his knees before he grabbed her shirt and ripped it off her body to reveal a silk blue bra. Lisanna struggled under the grip of the dragon slayer. With his hand still over her mouth he used his free hand to snake under her bra to feel the soft flesh.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" A new voice caused Natsu to look up from Lisanna to see Gajeel's hand grab him and threw him across the room until he made contact with the wall. Lisanna sat up and covered herself before Gajeel handed her his over coat. He looked back at the dragon slayer to see Natsu wide eyed starring at Lisanna.

"Lisanna...I...I"

Gajeel looked back to Lisanna. "I suggest you not come back for awhile."

Lisanna had tears in her eyes as she nodded before she quickly left the room. Once the two were alone Gajeel was over Natsu with his hand changed into a club. "One reason, give me one reason why I shouldn't finish what Titania started. What the fuck where you thinking?"

Natsu was still looking at where Lisanna was before. "I-I don't know."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Gajeel yelled as he raised his club before he felt the same energy from before, in the corner of the room to his right. Unlike before, this time it was pulsing. After a a few seconds it faded away. Natsu was no longer looking at the bed but now was looking at the corner. Gajeel's eyes went from Natsu, to the corner, then back to the corner.

"What's over there Salamander?" Gajeel asked as his club shifted back into a hand. Natsu looked up at Gajeel.

"It doesn't want me to tell you." Natsu said as he returned his gaze to the bed.

"Gajeel could you tie me up again? I can't trust myself anymore." Natsu asked as he looked into Gajeel's crimson eyes.

* * *

Erza's eye's were slow to adjust to the dim lighting. She tried to move her hands only to find them Han-cuffed behind her. When she tried to re-quip she found her magic reserves were extremely low.

"I demand to know why I'm here!" Erza yelled as her eye's finally adjusted to the dim light. To her shock she was in the basement of fairy tail. Sitting in front of her was a man setting at a table. She recognized a the prosthetic arm.

"Gildarts? What is the meaning of this? I demand to know!" Erza yelled.

"Where do we start Erza?" Gildarts asked before he kicked his chair away from where he was standing.

"You want to start where you attacked Lucy in the park? Or how you cut her hand off? Or with Gray and Natsu, Gray's lucky to have his leg at all after your swing? Hell he's lucky you didn't puncture a organ when you IMPALED HIM TO A TREE! OR NATSU! GOD, NATSU IS LUCKY TO BE ALIVE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Gildarts yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!"

"I would never do those-"

_'Your a disgrace'_

"Things to"

_'Just cleaning up the trash and look what I found?'_

"my friends." Erza sank to the ground. "I-I.." Erza raced through her thoughts. She remembered every slash, ever jab, the blood covering her hands, the hopeless looks in their eyes. What scared her the most was the fact she remembered enjoying every moment.

Erza felt tears start to fall down her face. The sound a feet coming down the stairs made Gildarts turn to see Gajeel walking down the stairs.

"What happened?" Gildarts asked Gajeel as he walked into viewing distance of Titania. Erza looked up to see his cold glare before he looked at Gildarts.

"Natsu can't be left alone with anyone, there is defiantly something in there and it can heavily influence him, what ever it is."

"How do you know it can influence him? Are you sure it's not blood loss?" Gildarts asked.

"He tried raping Lisanna." the statement hung in the air for what felt like forever.

"Has Porlyusica arrived yet?"

"Not yet."

"Don't let anyone in that room, no matter what they hear, they are not to go in." Gildarts said as he turned to get his chair before he sat back down and watched Erza weep.

"What do we do about her?" Gajeel asked with a bit of malice.

"For now, nothing. We wait for master to return tomorrow and report to him." Gajeel nodded before he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Gray passed back and forth as he struggled with his staff. Lucy sat in a chair holding where was once her hand. Juvia watched as the two flinched when Natsu's screams could be heard.

"This is bullshit! We should at lest be able to see him!" Gray yelled as he walked.

"Gray-sama will you be staying at the guild hall tonight?" Gray looked at her and nodded before Juvia stood up and walked down the hall to a closet and pulled three ruff looking blankets out and distributed them to the trio.

"Wait Gildarts said no one's allowed int that room-" a voice yelled as the trio turned to see Porlyusica swat away a mage while walking their way.

"Porlyusica? What are you doing here?" Gray asked the woman as she walked past him and stopped at the door. She looked at the trio before she looked back at the door.

"Tell Makarov to come up here at once." She said as she opened the door and closed it.

"Juvia will tell Gildarts she's here." Juvia said as she sped off down the hall. Gray looked back at the door before sighing.

As Porlyusica stepped into the room her eye's landed on the dragon slayer. Natsu's head was turning back and forth while mumbling words. Natsu's eyes shot open and he screamed before he tried calming himself down. Porlyusica watched as he looked over to her.

"Are you really you?" Natsu asked as he eyed her. Porlyusica looked down at the dragon slayer before she spoke.

"What did this to you child?" She asked as he looked over to the corner of the room. Porlyusica looked at the corner before she reached into her cloak and pulled out a vile of green liquid and put it to his lips. Natsu eyed her. "It will help you sleep." Natsu's eyes went wide before he tried to remove his mouth from the vile. "It will keep it away." Porlyusica said in a calm voice. Natsu calmed down before he opened his mouth and allowed her to pour the green liquid. The dragon slayer shut his eyes before falling into sleep. Gildarts opened the door to see Porlyusica putting the vile away before she looked at him.

"Where's Makarov?"

"He had a meeting with the other masters. So?" Gildarts asked as he nodded to the dragon slayer.

"No one is to get near him. I will call in a old friend that specializes in exorcism." Porlyusica said as she walked past him and went to the door.

"Wait, exorcism? Your saying Natsu's possessed?" Gildarts asked as he looked back over the dragon slayer.

"For the child's sake, I hope not." Porlyusica said as she exited the room. "Sleep well tonight, Natsu." Gildarts said before he left the room.

* * *

As soon as the door closed a shadow manifested in the corner of the room. Two small white dots appeared followed by three smaller white dots to the side of the bigger ones. Black tentacles of black smoke filled the room. The entity was above Natsu in a flash. The entity then lifted Natsu's shirt and gazed upon the Deep puncture wound in the middle of his chest. With a sinister gurgle it faded away before reappearing in the rafters over the main room of the guild hall.

The entity watched as a powerful man said good by to the woman who gave it's host the sleeping potion. The man then talked about how no one was allowed up stairs for the remainder of this ordeal. The entity released a transparent tentacle and slowly lowered it to the powerful man. Once it was attached the creature buzzed before he released his hold. As the entity faded , the man looked up searching for what ever just made the hairs on his back stand up.

The entity's next detestation was a medical room much like it's host. The occupants were currently sleeping. The room housed a rather large man with white hair, the slaver that attacked it earlier, and the girl it showed a interest with. The slaver tensed up when she felt it's presence. The entity felt the fear the slaver was emitting. The entity was above the smallest who was laying down on the slaver's hand. The slaver looked at the entity before it leaned over and used a tentacle on the smallest one before it slowly went into her neck. She began to shake before the tentacle retracted. It was a different taste from the powerful man's. The enity faded out of the medical room and reappeared in the corner of a rather dark place.

The aroma of despair filled the entity's senses. The entity sank into the floor and roamed the dark place until he came across a woman with scarlet hair. The woman was crying into her hands. The entity used the transparent tentacle and attached to the girl's arm. As the entity began to taste the different sensation he felt the potion on it's host began to wore off. With another gurgle it faded away. Erza's head shot up before her eyes scanned the room. "Who's there?"

* * *

**The next day**

**5:45 pm**

**Magnolia train station.**

"I would like to think you both for coming with me." Makarov said as he stepped off the train with Asuka on his shoulders.

"It was our pleasure master, plus it was nice just to go some where for a change." Bisca said as she held Alzack's hand.

"I just hope those brats haven't ruined my guild hall." Makarov said as the fairy tail guild came into view.

"It is good to be back tho." Alzack said as he stepped ahead to open the door for the master and his family. Once they walked in they felt eyes all over them.

"What did you brats do now-" Makarov was cut off when a scream was heard through out the guild hall. Jet stood up and flashed down to stairs to the basement. He then returned with Gildarts. "Gildarts whats going on?" Makarov asked as he still heard screams. Asuka rolled of Makarov and landed on the ground.

_'Asuka. Could you help me? I got stuck up stairs and I need your help.'_

Asuka turned around to the stairs and slowly started going before she was stopped by Gray. "Sorry kid but you can't go up there."

"But-"

"No buts." Gray said as he ruffled her hair.

"Gray! Lucy! To the basement now!" Makarov yelled as he stormed off twords the basement entrance. As the duo made their way, Asuka walked up the stairs and turned left until she was in front of a door.

_'Don't leave me waiting. The sooner I'm free we can play a game!' _The voice in her ear said.

When Asuka opened the door she saw her mother watching the the dragon slayer sleep.

"Mommy?" Asuka asked.

"Good you came." Bisca said as she motioned for Asuka to come over there. Asuka walked over and stood at the side of the bed.

"I can't seem to get these things off him, could you give me a hand?" Bisca asked.

"Sure!" Asuka said with excitement.

"Just loosen that strap there, good girl." Bisca said with a smile. Natsu stirred before he opened his eye's to see Asuka three inches from his face. Natsu screamed before he looked at who was in front of him.

"Asuka? Bisca? When did you get back?" Natsu asked as Asuka crawled ontop of the bed and gave Natsu a hug. Natsu patted her on the head before he stopped and looked at his hand. "Asuka did you do this?" Natsu asked pointing to the restraints.

"Mhm. Mommy told me to!" Asuka said.

Natsu looked up to see Bisca at the door before she closed it and locked it. Natsu felt the hairs at the back of his neck stick up.

"_Did I?" _Bisca asked before the skin on her face began to melt off. Asuka screamed and grabbed onto Natsu. After the deformed Bisca stopped dissolving, she got down on her fours before her jaw came unhooked and screeched before poncing on Natsu and Asuka.


End file.
